


Scars to your beautiful

by RaeWagner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cutting, Dubious Consent, F/F, Father!Tony - Freeform, Fluff, Force-Feeding, Fucked Up, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Locked In, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Mentions of Tom Hiddleston, Other, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Smut, Suicide, Tony Stark Feels, forced to wear clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: what if the events of 'In the blink of an eye' never happened? what if Loki sought out someone near to the Avengers to seek out theultimate revenge?In which Loki seeks out Tony's daughter.You don't need to read any of my other stories to know who Tanya is. You can read her bio here.http://tanyastark.tumblr.com/about





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGERS APPLY TRIGGERS APPLY JESUS.

_''Where is she?''_ Screamed a familiar voice from somewhere far away.

 

 _''Where is my daughter?!''_ The voice barely reached her as the bright, pretty light captivated her.

 

''Yes.'' The voice crooned to her. coaxing her out of her hiding place and to him amidst the chaos. 

 

''Tanya?'' Another voice called this time. a foreign concerned one. She didn't pay it any mind as she continued forward in a beautiful trance. Not bothering to turn and look. not that she could if she even wanted to. 

 

 _''Yes.''_ she cooed as she followed the light and let it engulf her. until she was out of site.

 

 

Then- everything went quiet and Tony Stark was now on his knees. stuck with realization. 

 

''He took her.'' 


	2. Chapter 1) All's well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonia (Tanya) Mopes as the time for her to fly off approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanya and her friends are all nicknamed after Sharks.   
> Tanya purposely sent **Pepper** Fathers day cards instead of Tony.

''I'm not going to let you sit in your room all day and sulk?'' a grey eyed woman was standing in the doorway of Antonia stark's bedroom door staring down at the girl in question.

 

Kehaulola Antonia Stark. Debutante, Surfer, Athlete and Oh yeah. The only Child Of Tony Stark was laying on her bed with her back to her mother. She was being sort of forced to spend the summer with her father. They weren't close. No one was aware that he was her father. Only her closest friends..And maybe his if he had any left. But it didn't matter. Because Tony didn't even acknowledge her existence until she was 5. VIA paternity test.

 

He had only been in her life avidly for a few years. He didn't even have 50% of custody and now all of a sudden he wanted to help her further her career? Please. But she would go. She wouldn't be happy about it. But she would go. She wouldn't like it. She wouldn't. But she would go.

 

''I'm not. Okay.'' She said turning to her mom. Everything was Tony's. the color of her hair. Her speak, Her personality. It was Tony's Save for her Tan skin and grey eyes. Everything else belonged to Mom. Antonia stood and sighed. ''I'll pack. Right now.'' She said. Her mom rubbed her shoulders and shrugged. ''Summer will be over so quick and before you know it, you'll be a bad ass S.H.E.I.L.D agent.''

 

''Shhh!'' The girl hushed the woman with a smile and and Nodded. ''Fine.''~

 

 

''Okay. But my dad wasn't Iron man.'' Lealoha, One of Antonia's younger brothers pouted. He was fourteen and annoying. ''You'' have fun. Just promise me to skype me every day and bring back Captain America's Autograph okay?'' Antonia rolled her eyes  At her younger brother and continue to pack. “ you're such a moocher” she growled and then slit her duffle bag towards her bedroom door. She packed light only because she knew her father was a Shopaholic and there was a 50% chance no - 90% chance that she was going to come back with a new wardrobe anyways.

 

“ I wasn't trying to be a moocher.” said Lealoha as he played with a loose thread on Antonia's comforter. “ I have to keep files on why my sister is cooler than everyone else's” Antonia's expression softened and she pulled her younger brother into a hug. She was going to miss him. She was going to miss her family. No matter how much Tony tried, he would never make up for lost time. She was way too old to play the role of a daddy's little girl now. “I'm sorry I snapped.” she cooed. “ I'll get his autograph and compliment Black Widow for you.” 

 

She told him. Earning A deep blush from the younger boy.~

 

Among the many people that was also against Antonia going to New York, her stepfather, Jack. He had been there since she was 3 years old. Her body guard and when she was 14 taking on surf competitions and her mom was pregnant with her youngest brother. He was her surf partner.

 

So the awkward silence took a toll on her when he simply hugged her outside the terminal.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

“ _ Now landing. Flight 148 Oahu to Manhattan.”   _

 

Antonia stepped off the plane and tugged her luggage along until she was face-to-face with the happy strawberry blonde Pepper Potts. 

 

“Look at you! You're so grown up and beautiful!” she praised and pulled the girl into a hug. Around father and Mother's Day? Pepper got the letters and the cards. not Tony. Late night phone calls when she was up crying and didn't know what to do? That was also Pepper and not Tony. So it was the biggest understatement to say that Antonia was happy to see Pepper. 

 

 

“Lemme guess. Tony couldn't make it?” she asked sarcastically. Pepper have the other girl a sad, apologetic look and sighed. “No, he and the team are back in the tower. You heard about what happened right?” 

 

Antonia nodded as they neared the car. “Sokovia, South Korea. I heard it all when I got stuck in Nevada because my plane was forced to land there on my way to New York.” she said scornfully. 

 

“Like when I was held up in a place lower than the basement in the tower during the whole new York fiasco.” She cut herself short. But then she gave Pepper apologetic eyes and sighed/ She felt bad, she felt like she was mad at Pepper.. And it wasn’t her fault. 

 

“I'm sorry. I feel like I'm taking this out on the wrong person. How have you been?” she didn't mean to take any of this out on Pepper. But Jesus would she like to let Tony Stark have it when she saw him.

 

 

“Good. Good. Busy.” answered Pepper as they drove. “There Are two new Avengers that are currently living in the tower. Plus an old friend of Steve’s  so, you won't be lonely with those three around and the twins,  They're about your age if not a little bit older. You'll like them. I uh- I'm not there as much as I used to be. Your father and I…” Antonia frowned and raised an eyebrow. ‘’Did you guys break up?’’ she asked cautiously. And Pepper gave her a shrug of her shoulders. ‘’Something like that.’’ 

 

Antonia held back a Sardonic smile. So, Tony managed to fuck up a relationship with Pepper, too. It was only a matter of time. But She simply said. “I'm sorry…” she didn't what else to say. She wasn’t all that surprised that They had basically broken up.

 

He couldn’t keep up a relationship with his own daughter. What made him think he could keep up a relationship with someone as amazing as Pepper? 


	3. Ch.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up next chapter. I promise.

Pepper offered to help Antonia with her luggage. But she refused. She barely wanted to see Tony, why would she subject Pepper to that kind of torture? She wrangled the luggage into the Lobby of the building and hugged Pepper goodbye. Making a mental note to put her as number one on speed dial if she decided that one of the many rooms wouldn’t be enough to get away from Tony.

 

 

She knew this building like the back of her hand, But still, the news of new people living here… That kind of scared her. She didn’t want to get used to Tony, what in the hell made anyone think she would want to get to know some fresh faced Avengers?

 

 

She pulled her suitcase with her and got into the elevator, mentally reminding herself which floor she needed to be at. But when she got there, There was no one. There was a TV on, a football game that was pre recorded  was on low, proof that someone must have been up here. And the smell of delivered pizza and some unfamiliar food scent lingered in the air.

 

 

;’’Great.’’ She didn’t really feel like looking around for people. She had texted Tony to tell him what time she would be arriving. She wondered if Batman’s kids ever gave him this must trouble.She would have to brush up on comics to find out.

 

 

 

‘’...Hello. You look a little lost.’’ She jumped at the calming voice and smiled. ‘’Jarvis? -’’ She gasped when she turned around to see where Jarvis’s voice had come from and stared up. Jarvis’s voice had come out of this pink man in tight sweats with a jewel on his head.

 

 

‘’I’m sorry, I thought you were-’’

 

 

‘’Yes, I am aware that Jarvis and I share the same voice...I am also aware that humans do not like to be interrupted. I apologize. I am Vision. The brainchild of Mr.Stark, Mr.Banner and Thor.’’

 

 

‘’So Tony created you?’’ She asked him. ‘’Me, too.’’  she said with a smile. Vision smiled back a little bit. ‘’You are Antonia Stark.’’ He said realizing and holding out his hand. ‘’You can just call me Tanya. Or..Lola works.’’ She said turning.

 

 

‘’My Dad...Tony is?’’

 

 

‘’In the other lounge playing pool with some of the others. Would you like me to take you to him, or to your room?’’ Antonia held up a finger and smirked while turning to the kitchen. She waltzed up to the mess of Pizza boxes and soda and ooh! Opened alcohol.

 

 

Opening a box she found roasted chicken pizza with buffalo sauce drizzle. ‘’Hell yeah.’’ She mumbled while picking up an peice and taking a large bite. Then she poured some rum in a cup with coke and took a swig. At least she would let the small buzz of alcohol settle on her conscious before she saw her dad.

 

 

‘’You can take me to him.’’ She said in between bites. ‘’Oh...And it’s nice to meet you.’’ She said taking another bite. She followed Vision into the elevator and went about two floors down when the doors opened, music could be heard throughout the room. Low and very peppy, dance worthy and the same football game that was upstairs was on this bigger screen,

 

 

Tanya finished off her drink and set her cup on a nearby table before advancing forward with Vision.

 

 

‘’Ah, Tony.’’ He called. Not loud, but loud enough for others to hear.

 

 

‘’Foul, Foul! I’m calling foul.’’ Yep. That was Tony. Trying to get his way in a pool match. ‘’Watch, he’s going to start the whole game over again if he doesn’t win.’’ Said Natasha, her brilliant red hair pulled back. 

 

He paused for a minute to look down at the balls moving across the table. He waited for a second and chuckled. Before turning around. His eyes went a little wide and he smiled. ‘’Oh, Vision, you should have just said that baby bird has landed.’’ 

 

Tanya didn’t run arms out to him for a hug. She didn’t give an over excited smile. She simply nodded and said ‘’Hey, Tony.’’ is what she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

 

‘’Right…’’ He said awkwardly and put his pool stick down. ‘’You guys remember Antonia, right? Is it Still Antonia or is it, Toni or Andy or…’’ She stopped him and shook her head.

 

 

‘’You can still call me Antonia. That’s my name.’’ she said and waved to the others. ‘’Nat, Mr.Rogers Neighborhood. Mr. Barton.’’ She greeted with a slight smile. She looked around curiously. She was missing her favorite rant buddy, Bruce Banner.

 

 

 

‘’Where’s doctor banner?’’ She asked no one in particular. ‘’He’s taking a small break. We’re too much for him right now.’’ Nat said getting up. ‘’But I should be heading over there now.’’ She said. ‘’I’ll see you later, Mini me.’’ She said patting her head and leaning towards her to whisper. ‘’Good luck.’’

 

 

‘’Well then. How was your flight, are you hungry?’’ Antonia glared at him and sighed. ‘’I’m fine. Just a little tired. But- I did hear about the new members to this teched out little family you have here. Where are they?’’

 

 

Tony handed his pool stick to Steve and stopped leaning on the table.to walk with her. ‘’I think you’re going to have a blast this summer.’’ He said. Making her roll her eyes away from him.

 

 

‘’Last time you said that, Aliens attacked the city.’’


	4. Ch)3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really sucks, Anyways. Loki will show up, soon.

 

‘’You know your way around the tower right?’’ Tony had been asking stupid questions all evening while they chopped it up with each other. ‘’Yeah.’’ She said. Keeping up an attitude with him was awfully hard. But she still held an extreme amount of animosity towards him. The head up to one of his favorite spots and she found herself a can of cherry 7up.

 

The settled by sitting at one of the bars. Tony poured himself another drink and took a swig.

 

‘’You don’t wanna go out and explore a little bit. Go to a club.’’ Antonia raised her eyebrows. 

 

‘’I’m not even old enough to get into a club yet.’’ She sighed. “Now. Rumor has it you've got some new recruits.I wanna hear about them!” 

 

‘’Right...Well. Try to be gentle with the new guests. They’re…. On the sensitive side.’’ He began. She was beginning to wonder what he meant by that, and then she heard rapid footsteps approaching them.

 

‘’I know you saw that name on the Pizza box. The Barbeque chicken was-’’ Tanya turned to the voice. Knowing full well that she was the one who ate that pizza. A tall, silver haired man was standing in front of her. His starlight eyes boring into hers and his mouth slightly agape as he stopped mid sentence. 

 

Tanya didn’t move. Why should she stand? She smiled a little and waited for him to speak.

 

‘’Ah, Right. This is Pietro Maximoff. One of our new erm- members.’’ He stated gesturing to him. ‘’Pietro, This is Antonia.’’ With a hand held out for him to shake, She smiled. ‘’You can call me, Tanya.’’ She said shaking his hand.

 

‘’I-Erm. Actually ate your Pizza.’’ She admitted looking down. ‘’Sorry.’’ Pietro watchyed her facial expressions and felt himself blush a little bit. She was Cute. and wow… He couldn’t formulate words for a second then let go of her hand. ‘’Ah. Yeah. That’s alright. You probably had a long flight from.. Err…’’

 

‘’Hawaii. I’m from Hawaii.’’ She explained to him. She watched him look her up and down and turned back to Tony. ‘’I take it you’ll be fine on your own? For a while?’’ He asked her. She glared and felt back to urge to voice was she really wanted to say to him. She fought it. an d hard. ‘’Yeah. I’ll be okay. I’ll just.. Find my room on my own. ‘’ She said confidently. Her room never really changed looks, just floors. But it would permanently on the mid floor. Where, she was assuming, Other guest rooms were.  She watched as Tony got up and walked away with his hands up in surrender. “We'll talk later.” he said pressing the elevator button. 

 

Antonia watched him go with a bored expression. Some family reunion that was.

 

“Eh. Mr.Stark- takes some getting used to, no?” Tanya turned to him curiously.  “Yeah. You're telling me. Daddy dearest isn't exactly what comes to mind when his name pops up.” she 

chuckled cracking open the can and taking a drink.

Pietro’s silvery orbs widened and he turned his head sideways at her. “Daddy dearest.  _ You're  _ Tony Stark's daughter?” she smiled to herself. She kind of loved the shock value she got from people finding out. Not like she went around bragging or anything, but the look on people’s faces when not only she made the claim but she 2) brought the proof. It was gold, the reaction.

 

‘’That’s what Maury said.’’ That was a lie. Her mother hadn’t gone that far as to prove to Tony that she was her daughter. But she had indeed been tested when she was a baby. And of course. The doctor confirmed, This baby girl was all his.

 

‘’I didn’t expect you to be so..’’ Pietro tried to find the words as he looked her over. And she was quick to attempt to finish his sentences. ‘’Pretty? ...Colored?’ she watched carefully for any signs of  her being right, she usually was. Pietro smiled and looked down at his feet. ‘’You got me.’’ He said with a nervous chuckle. She shook her head. ‘’You’re embarrassed, don’t be. If anyone should be embarrassed it should be both of my parents. I was a one night stand at a harajuku fashion show.’’ She said with a somewhat forced laugh. She wasn’t kidding. It was a story that not even her humorous mother could make up.

 

‘’You’re staying for the summer? The whole summer?’’ Pietro hopped into the seat Tony had been in and sat back comfortably. His presence made her relax a little bit.

 

‘’You’ve asked a few questions about me. What about you? You live here with my dad? What’s that like?’’ Pietro blew out some air from his mouth and pursed his lips. ‘’My dad and I...DIdn’t start off too great. He is a man who likes to point out everyone’s flaws but his own.’’

 

Tanya sighed and took another drink, but reached over instead to grab the bottle of  Butterscotch Schnapps Tony left behind. ‘’You’re telling me this as if I didn’t know it already.’’ Pietro watched as she bravely took a sip and didn’t flinch at the taste.

 

‘’Are you old enough to be drinking that?’’ He asked curiously. She glanced sideways at him, then at the bottle.

 

‘’In Germany I am.’’ She defended and handed him the bottle. She watched him take a drink and place the bottle back on the bar.

 

‘’But I suppose it’s better for my sister and I to stay here. We’ve barely got any money and thanks to the rest of the Avengers, we really don’t have anywhere else to go.’’ Despite the drunken buzz in the back of her throat, Antonia understood him. His confident demeanor faltered a little and his eyes didn’t meet hers as he said that. She frowned and nudged his leg with hers. ‘’We should hang out a lot while I’m here.’’ she said with a smile. Her extroverted personality wouldn’t let her just sit around and do nothing; that meant she would have to run into and probably make conversation with Tony. and to be honesty with herself. That would probably drive her crazy. 


	5. Ch)4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanya's favorite band (Like mine)- Is The Gorillaz. Her favorites songs are Shy-town, Charger, and El manana. She had a tattoo of 2D on her thigh (...Also like me)

_ Failure.  _ The words echoed over and over in his mind again.  _ Failure. Failure Failure.  _ Andvari sat up against a rock, his droopy eyes closed and his thick arms crossed across his chest with one free hand stroking his long beard. He’ll admit that the inhabitants of  **svartálfar** could never choose what they were going to be like, they were either extremely crafty, or extremely blunt in their words and intentions.

 

 

‘’I should have cooked you.’’ Said Loki with a grim smile as he fingered the net. ‘’Tell me what I should do, old man. Since you know so much.’’ He said calmly. He hadn’t been necessarily hiding out in the realm of the dark elves. That wasn’t a word that he wanted to use, Loki? Hiding? You’re crazier than bat shit to call him a coward and think you would live after that.  Anvari stroked his long beard and smiled to himself.

 

 

‘’You want to get revenge on someone, you strike from the inside.’’ He said. It wasn’t a riddle. But Loki felt like he had been asked one. ‘’You’re a difficult old man.’’ He growled in resentment. But he sat back. The old dwarf didn’t need to say anything, so of course Loki felt a tad bit grateful for it. ‘’Well.’’ he said pulling out his favorite dagger and glanced at his reflection on the blade.

 

 

 

‘’Guess it’s time to find the soft spot within.’’~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
A knock at the door disrupted Tanya’s thoughts. She was sending a mass text to her mom and updating her. Her old room just like she left it. Pictures of Her mom and friends on the bulletin board. She had noticed that he had added a single photo of himself off to the side. It was maybe time to stop being so mean to him. Mayne.

 

‘’You may enter.’’ She groaned out. And entered Tony with a mug of hot chocolate, piped high with whipped cream and cinnamon. She didn’t look impressed.  


 

‘’So. How was your flight?’’ he asked distractedly as he looked at the pictures. She turned to him. ‘’It was long and tiring. I slept most of the way.’’ She answered looking over the mug and taking a drink. ‘’Great. Or.. I guess not great. Boring.’’ he said with a sigh. The he stared over at her. Their eyes mirroring each other for a while. He fought a smile. She looked just like him. Well, minus the eyes, she had grey eyes. He raised his eyebrows slightly and his next words came out rushed.

 

‘’I’m throwing you a party.’’ Tanya’s face fell a little bit and she watched his face. She had been familiar with the Infamous Tony Stark Parties. They would usually be the talk of everyone’s Instagram feed for weeks when they happened. And now he was throwing her one. She felt nauseous beyond nauseous. If he thought that was the way to get through to her…

 

‘’What?’’ she had meant to say. ‘ _ Bitch, are you fucking kidding me, are you crazy?  _ But ‘’what.’’ was the only thing that made it out. 

 

‘’Yeah!’’ He said mistaking her shock for well.. The good kind of shock. 

 

‘’Do a little press talks, talk about what it’s like being my daughter, how much we’re alike.’’ She seethed but couldn’t find words. ‘’I- Tony what?!’’ wow. She really, really couldn’t find anything to say! She stared at him. ‘’When?’’ she asked. ‘’Next friday. You’ve got a week to find something nice to wear. In a city like this, shouldn’t be hard us Starks clearly like to dress to impress.’’ She looked down at her attire and frowned. That means a whole bunch of people would be in her face asking a million questions like ‘’Miss Stark, do you still have your solid gold baby bottles?’’’ Piss off. She sighed and faked a smile. ‘’Great! I’m excited. Really. A party for me? Meeting all of your colleagues? Fun fun..She wasn’t lying. But she wasn’t exactly telling the truth either. This was the farthest thing she wanted from him.

 

 

‘’I’m gonna sleep. I had a long flight.’’  _ not long enough, though.  _ She took another drink of the cocoa. ‘’We’ll talk more tomorrow? Sorry I had to be a party pooper. Tanya Stark, checking in early and not wanting to hang out with the Avengers blah blah blah. I know. I’m barely awake as it is.’’

 

 

Tony didn’t make an attempt to hug or kiss her goodnight. Probably the best idea because she didn’t want to have to waste a perfectly good amount of cocoa by dumping it all over him in a fit of instinct. So she bade him goodnight and fell upon her bed with an exasperated sigh.

 

 

Why had she agreed to this again?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean for all of these chapters to be short. Really. The next one will be much, much better.


	6. Ch)5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''Lorraine' Lol

Tanya rose early the next morning. It was quiet. Finding her good jogging clothes she showered and hurried to the elevator to get to the ground floor.

 

‘’Oh! Miss Stark!’’ Came a hushed voice. She turned to See Pietro, still Pajama clad and holding a bottle of orange juice. She grimaced before looking him in the eye. ‘’Good morning.’’ She said with a shrug. ‘’Heading out?’’ he asked. ‘’My sister used to have that habit. I think she’s getting more sleep now than she’s ever gotten in life.’’ He laughed happily. She nodded. ‘’Yeah. I’m going to take a walk. Sorry. I’ll come back later. Don’t tell anyone that you saw me? Thanks!’’ She said making sure her wallet was secured and heading towards the elevator.    
  
That was harder. She felt somewhat out of place. Grabbing herself a coffee she kept her head down to avoid looks and unwanted attention from leering old geezers; Welcome to New York. ‘’I haven’t even been here 24 hours and he wants to exploit me.’’ she growled to herself. Everyone in New York talked to themselves right? She just looked like a pretty Nutcase. In the midst of her thoughts she didn’t see the attractive stranger heading her way until they collided. She was now staring down at her French vanilla latte spilled all over the pavement. 

 

“I am so sorry!” said the stranger. Tanya turned over to look at her. She was tall and modelesque with deep green eyes and pale skin. “Lemme buy you another.” she said. As if suddenly coming back to her senses, Tanya shook her head and smiled. “No. It's okay! It's fine. I was just…” the stranger grabbed her arm and started to pull her. “I insist, darling. Really.” she was saying. Was this a form of kidnapping? If so, she didn't mind it.

 

“I'm Lorraine.” she said with a smile. “Antonia.” replied Tanya. “Most just call me Tanya.” Lorraine sat them down at a table inside the nearest Starbucks and ran to get another Latte. Tanya stared at her. 

 

‘’You really didn’t have to.’’ She said shyly. Wanting to look anywhere but at her face. 

‘’You look like someone with a heavy mind.’’ Said Lorraine. Her beautiful, pale face was intense. 

 

‘’I guess I am.’’ Said Tanya. She was the type of person to wear her  feelings on her sleeve. Not in front of really anyone. 

 

‘’I could tell your whole aura was off. You’re off balanced.’’ Tanya frowned and didn’t say anything until the barista walked away. ‘’How did you know that?’’ She asked. The woman looked no older than her really. With a slight accent. She pushed her thick, jet black hair back and smirked. ‘’I’m right. I know. I have this way of just being able to read people.’’ She said watching Tanya take a drink. ‘’That’s why you’re walking around talking to yourself?’’ With succession, she looked up at Lorraine. ‘’Yeah.’’ she confirmed. Lorraine’s face softened. There was something in her whole energy that was beautiful. It was intoxicating and luring her in. she trusted this stranger. She trusted her on impulse. Lorraine reached across, her hands warm and soft as she took Tanya’s in her own.

  
  
‘’Go ahead. Tell me what’s on your mind.’’~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
With bated silence. Tanya let Lorraine walk her back to where they had first met. The Latte stain still there on the ground. ‘’And when you need me. Just call.’’ she said pulling out a paper with her number on it and kissing it. Tanya took it and smiled. She felt a weight lift off of her. She didn’t feel so alone. She felt dare she say, better. About herself.

 

 

‘’Where have you been all morning?’’ Tony’s voice surprised her as she made her way to her floor. He was standing with a suit draped over his arm in a large bag. She scoffed. ‘’I went jogging. I probably should have told you but everyone was asleep.’’ She wasn’t really sorry. But she didn’t want him to be mad, either.

 

 

_ ‘’ _ I was literally sitting in a coffee shop with two hours.’’ She admitted.  She pulled her hair to the side and went to open a bottle of water. ‘’Shall we do some type of ocean theme? Fondue?’’ he was talking about the Party. Things like this, Tanya thought were a bit trivial. But she did like to party. She smiled. ‘’Chocolate fountain, milk and dark. I hate white chocolate….it’s not even really chocolate. Hmmm.’’ She gave Tony a sly smile and called out. ‘’F.R.I.D.A.Y take this all down.’’ and with a gleeful expression she said with top smugness. ‘’Chips and Dip. 3 cheese pizzas, 4 pepperoni and 2 Mushroom and chicken with tomatoes.  S’mores ice cream a bowl of meatballs, salmon croquette Grapefruit soda and whatever drinks the adults want.’’ She smiled to herself.

 

 

He wanted her to party? She was going to fucking party.


	7. Chapter 6

_ I've been gone for forever. I can't waste time giving some apology or anything like that just know that this was intended to take place as the timeline would have it here. _

 

_ (It's a year after The Dark World. Obviously after Ultron. Loki is still thought to be dead. And Ragnorok and Infinity wars hasn't happened yet.) _

 

 

Ch.6   
  
‘’Ava. Your daughter.’’

‘’ _My_ Daughter?’’ 

The attitude was unmistakable. He couldn't see her, a face too face probably wouldn't do him good mentally. But he could see her bow, Ava’s black hair cascading down her back in subtle waves. Watching her walk to and from was like watching a river flow at night. Her eyes were probably narrowed into slits and her lips pulled into a puffy frown.

 

 

“I don't remember being born a sponge with the ability to reproduce asexually. Last time the doctors and I checked, she's yours, too.”

 

 

Ava wasn't wanting for anything. No scandals in the tabloids or headlines like “Model claims Tony Stark fathered her child” or “It's a bouncing baby brat!” no. She wouldn't have it. It didn't take long to narrow down who the father of her child was. She didn't care. And she didn't want him to think for a second that either of them needed him.

 

 

“Yeah but you know her better than I do.”

 

Ava was silent for a second.

 

“It's almost as if I gave birth to her.”

 

Tony fought back a laugh. Those two were definitely one in the same.

 

 

How is she doing. I want to hear it from you.” there was humor in her voice. She  _ knew  _ Tanya would come with this storm cloud over her head. She let it brew and fester before she even started packing her clothes probably.

 

 

“I can't begin to tell you. She's never here.”

 

 

“...She might have mentioned that the hangs out with a friend or two in town.” 

 

 

He opened the thick leather notebook in which he was writing and noted something in a margin before leaving the pen there and closing it again. Just to get another good idea for wording and open it up again.

 

 

“Yeah funny. I don't remember her being all doom and gloom last time she was here.” he commented. 

 

 

“Last time she was there she was cornered by aliens and hid in your basement for four hours while a madman attacked the city- holy- do you hear the words coming out of my mouth? Of course she's got an attitude… I kind of forced her to go.”  Ava sighed over the phone, glad he couldn't see her guilty expression how tired she looked.

 

 

“And she  _ did  _ change from that experience of course. And she's kind of been handling it on her own so forgive her if she wasn't the pigtail, unicorn-riding boy obsessed fairies and sparkles teen the first few days… Or really ever. My point is. Let her adjust.” she said desperately. She looked over her shoulder and blinked her eyes once slowly. 

 

 

“I can't give you an instruction manual on her.” Ava said then pursed. “But I can tell you that I've got three other kids and it's 2am here. I've got to go, Tony.” and she hung up. Without a goodbye, without anything.

 

 

Tony rubbed his temples and picked his black ballpoint pen back up.

 

 

**_It was hard in the beginning._ ** He started to write.

**_Hard because the mother, the literal walking Wikipedia page of this kid and I weren't on friendly terms. I guess I_ ** **don't** **_get the easy easy way out this time._ **

 

 

********************************************

 

Antonia laid in her bed, staring at the color the door shone under the soft pink lighting coming from a decorative desk lamp and from the light fighting to get out of the darkening rain clouds outside. One arm on her side playing with the band of her black sweats. And the other down at her side, twitching, her hand clutched around a less than dull razor. Her eyes were puffy and her lips trembled a bit. She could feel the warm dark liquid seeping out of the little slips her palm acquired from putting pressure on the razor. She squeezed it again before shakily bringing her hand in front of her and opening it slowly. 

 

 

She monotonously watched as she wiped away a streak of blood from a slit only to watch it fill with the liquid again and spill out in a tiny stream.

It was quiet. These type of moments were intense with her. The only thing that got her to blink was the loud ringer from her phone on the bedside table.

 

 

Her heart almost burst at the site of the name on the scream. She clutched the razor in her hand, more gently this time and texted her back before moving her body to get out of bed. She carefully took a towel to wrap the razor in before taking another and clutching that instead. Before rereading the messages

 

 

**LORRAINE: 8:47 AM :**

**“It's going to rain this morning and it made me think of you. Do you want to come over?**

 

**TANYA: 8:48 AM:**

**“Come over? Like to your house?**

 

**LORRAINE: 8:50 AM**

**“Yes! Haha. Why not? You must be getting tired of the coffee shop scene.”**

 

 

She hadn't been. That's all did down at the boardwalks on the Maui beach boardwalks. She went to the coffee shop, but the mall and the coffee shop she guessed could get pretty tiring to look at. But sure. She felt so sure with Lorraine. And safe. The talked about everything already. And it didn't help that it was easy for her to get so close to someone. Without hesitation. She felt like she was safe. Maybe she felt a little too safe. What is about Lorraine that she  liked so much? Could it be that they had so much in common? Daddy issues. Identity… Depression. Things to bond over. She liked how soft spoken but blunt Lorraine was and how fashionable and streetwise she was..

 

 

She liked that she was beautiful. The woman was like a magnet. Drawing Antonia closer with every whiff of her sensual cinnamon body splash.  Antonia felt the pressure come off her legs as she slowly sat back down in her bed, a blush on her features.

 

 

**TANYA: 9:05 AM: “Sure, I'll come over.”**

  
  
  
  


She had just tucked the razor back into her socks drawer when a loud, obnoxious knock came at her door. She had jumped so far she hit her hand on desk and cried out.

 

 

“Yes?!” she groaned through gritted teeth as she slunk over to open the door. Her expression went a little blanker and her blush darkened. when she opened the door to Pietro holding a cup of Starbucks in his hand. Her name on the side of the cup. She was staring at his face and every detail right down to a small scar on his lip that she hadn't even seen it.

 

 

Tanya actually liked the Maximoff twins. Overbearing Pietro who was as gorgeous as they come, like a proud, happy show dog. He was nice. And he listened. And he liked a lot of things she liked. And disliked a lot of things she did.

 

 

Like Tony. For example.

 

 

“Good morning, Miss Stark! “ he said cheerily. “I was out on a run this morning. And I was surprised you weren't up so I kind of- what happened to your hand?” 

 

 

Being thrown from her thoughts of teenage butterflies, her eyes darted in panic to her hand as she thought of a lie. She felt bad. But her thoughts were loud enough. She just hoped Wanda hadn't pried early on.

 

“I was cutting a postcard to send to my younger brother and sneezed.” she said without hesitation. She wanted to pat herself on the back for successfully lying to Pietro. That might have been her favorite lie, yet. She wouldn't know, she only ever lied when she was here in New York.

 

 

**Fuck. Now I have to make a postcard and send him one.**

 

 

Pietro smiled fondly. It wasn't overly seductive on purpose or even teasing. Her set the coffee down and gently pushed past to enter her room before holding his hand out.

 

 

“May I?” he asked. She held it out to him and bit her lip as he started to lift the towel she had placed there to stop the blood flow.

 

 

“Oh. It is not bad.” he said softly and brought it closer to face. He held in gently in his two large, warm hands examining it, or, pretending to anyways. His eyes scanned slowly over her palm, feeling the smooth skin and at paling slit where it was once bloody. Then up her arm until his eyes met her waiting ones. He didn't let go of her hand.

 

 

“Your eyes are the same color as the clouds outside.” 

 

 

She was raw beauty. With messy hair and a bare face. 

 

 

She held his gaze for a second before looking out of her window at the sky. For a trembling moment she smiled. He was indeed right. But he wasn't the only person who had ever told her that.

 

 

Her smile fell from her face and she pulled her hand abruptly and regrettably from his. “Shit I've got to get going before it starts raining!” she said.

 

 

How did she forget that she was meeting Lorraine? Of all people how could she forget Lorraine? 

 

 

She wheeled around to look at Pietro. His expression confused and a little hurt. “I'm sorry. I forgot is all. I'm just having tea with a friend.” She said grabbing her dry towel and opening her bathroom door. “I mean. I would invite you but-”

 

 

“Sure, I'll go.” he said at once and Antonia pulled herself back into her room. “Yeah? You wanna?” Pietro smiled and shrugged. “You did say we would hang out while you were here. “ you got me there, Speedy. Cool. I think you'll like Lorraine. She's cool. She's an outside. Like us.” she smiled to herself and grabbed some clothes out of the closet frantically. “Meet me in the kitchen in 20 minutes!” She called closing the bathroom door in front of Pietro’s smirking face.

 

 

**********

 

“What?” a smirk played on Wandas face as she gazed upon her brother's dopey expression. Pietro haphazardly rubbed his wet white blond hair with a towel and folded it messily before throwing it down and defeating the purpose.

 

 

“The little Stark girl. Yes? “ She asked him. One thing she swore, she would never read his mind unless permission was granted. So she only knew what he told her. For the most part. She was known to cheat.

 

 

“I think I've finally got somewhere with her. We're going for tea.”

 

 

“Oh! Shall I send out the invites?!” she joked with a small laugh. “Tony will throw a fit, he already thinks you're a bit too interested in her.” 

 

 

But what wasn't there to be interested about? Tony Stark’s daughter is the complete polar opposite of him. That was the greatest irony in the world. Women would give there left foot to get a chance with him. And Tanya? She would give both just to see a pie in his face.

 

 

“ We are friends.” he commented. “she's a good friend to me.I haven't had one of those in a long time. And neither have you.”

 

 

“You just met her.’ she stopped short, Tanya was rounding the corner, her hair in a messy bun and She was in jogging clothes. Raw beauty. Her face was still shiny from whatever moisturizer She used for her face and there were water droplets from her still wet hair decorating her dark Forrest green shirt.   
  
  
''Morning Wanda!'' she sang grabbing a granola bar off of the bar and turning to Pietro.   
  
''You two be safe.'' Wanda called. her eyes followed the two and she pouted a bit like a mother in worry. Maybe she should have read the girl's mind...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry you guys waited so very long...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to make it so vague.


End file.
